I Love Rock 'n Roll
by psycho-rag-doll
Summary: sequal to 'if Shawn Spencer were a girl'. a local band is missing it's drummer. mischief and mayhem are all around. but what did you expect? it's Shawn, Gus, and Susie on the case. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"It's official!" Shawn said as he burst in the door of the Psych office. In his hands were some papers and a pink teddy bear. On the bear's stomach the words 'It's a girl!' were stitched.

Gus looked up from his desk and Susie turned to look at Shawn.

"Shawn, what are you talking about?" asked Gus.

Shawn held up one of the papers he was holding. "I just signed the paper allowing me to be Susie's guardian." He handed the paper to Gus. "I'm on a two week probation period as soon as she signs it. What could possibly go wrong?" Shawn dropped to the floor.

Susie looked down at the man who would be her guardian as soon as she signed a single sheet of paper. Was it too late to turn back? "What the hell?" she asked.

Shawn sat up. "Usually in movies when someone says 'What could possibly go wrong?' something bad happens to them." He stood up and handed the teddy bear and the rest of the papers to Susie.

She looked at them. "Um….?" she said. "Thanks. I didn't know I was expecting."

"Huh?" asked Shawn.

Susie held the bear up. "Usually these are given to the parents of a newborn."

"I've seen it go both ways," said Shawn. "Now, if you'll just fill out that questionnaire, that would be splendid."

"Huh?" asked Susie, looking at the papers in her hand.

"Yeah," said Shawn. "I thought that since I'm your new guardian, I should get to know you. So I created a little survey kinda thing for you to fill out."

"You're not my guardian yet, Shawn."

"Good point!" Shawn took the paper off of Gus's desk and handed it to Susie. "If you could just put your John Hancock on the dotted line."

Sighing, Susie took out a fine point black Sharpie and signed the form and handed it back to Shawn. There was no turning back now; he was her guardian.

"Thank you ever so much," he said. "The answers to the questionnaire don't have to be complete sentences--"

"This thing is, like, ten pages long."

"The longer it is, the more intimate we can become."

"You're on crack."

"Love you too. Me and Gus are going to go do some stuff. We'll be back soon. Come on Gus."

Gus stood up and Susie plopped down on the couch.

"Bye Suze!"

Susie mumbled something as Shawn and Gus shut the door and walked towards the little blue car parked out front.

"Shawn, where are we going?"

"First, to the lock and key place."

"Why?"

"To get an office key made for Susie."

"Why don't you just let her break in all the time?"

"Gus, be reasonable. I want Susie to feel that she belongs."

"Did you really make a ten page survey for her to fill out?"

"Eleven, actually. And yes, I did."

Gus took his eyes off the road to stare at Shawn.

"What?" asked Shawn. "I hardly know anything about her."

"And yet you're her guardian." said Gus.

Shawn blew air out of the side of his mouth. "Yeah," he said. "I am."



"Susie! I'm home!" said Shawn as he opened the door to the office with the new key. He stepped over the threshold, Gus following, a bag of groceries in his hand. They had gone to the store to get some veggie-friendly foods to keep here for Susie.

As the two walked into the main room of the office, they found Susie sitting on the couch, the ear buds of her iPod in her ears, questionnaire in hand. She was writing something down. Next to Susie was a boy, who looked about her age, guitar in hand. He was plucking away at some chords. Susie didn't seem to be paying any attention to him.

"She hasn't lived here a week, and already she's having guys over." Shawn whispered to Gus. "Susie! Who's this?"

Susie looked up. "Oh, hey Shawn." She turned her nano off and took the earphones out. "Here's the questionnaire." She handed the papers to Shawn. He looked down at them. All the answers were written in black Sharpie. He smiled to himself.

"Who's your friend?" asked Shawn, turning his attention to the blonde boy.

The boy held out his hand. "Name's Skyler. You can call me Sky."

Shawn shook his hand. "I see," he said. "You're in a band?"

Skyler's eyes grew wide. "Whoa. You really **are** psychic! How'd you know that?"

Shawn could find no trace of sarcasm in Skyler's face or voice. "Right," Shawn said, sharing a look with Gus. What was this kid's issue?

"So," Shawn said, sitting at his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"The drummer of my band has disappeared." Skyler said, shaking his head. "Which is just like him."

"What?" asked Gus.

"Billie seems to have this ability to go 'missing' before a big show. He always appears the day before, fine except for being drunk or stoned or both, and looking like shit." He sighed.

"So why is it so important that we find him? If he always comes back…." Asked Shawn.

"I'm just scared. He almost didn't get back in time the last time he disappeared. I just don't want something to happen to him."

"When did Billie go missing?" asked Gus.

"About…. two days ago. And he's not answering his phone. Usually he'd answer us with some vague answer if we sent him a text. But this time, we've got nothing.'

"When's your next show?" asked Shawn.

"Saturday night."

"Cool. We'll take the case," said Shawn. "So, we'll need a list of any place you can think where Billie could have gone."

Skyler gave Billie's stats to Shawn and Gus. Then Shawn said "Okay, now, have you gone to the police yet?"

"No," Skyler said. "I thought you couldn't take a disappearance to the po-po's until 48 hours after."

"So…. Why haven't you gone?" asked Gus.

Skyler looked at Gus like he had aliens coming out of his eye sockets. "Dude, come on. 48 hours? That's four days." Skyler laughed and shook his hair out of his eyes. He looked over at Susie. "I thought these guys were supposed to be **smart**."

Susie looked from Skyler to Shawn and Gus. Then she shook her head and turned her attention to People magazine.

"Is she always this quiet?" asked Skyler.

Shawn made a sort of non-committal noise. "Okay, Skyler, I want you to go to the SBPD headquarters and tell them what you told me. Give them all the stats on Billie, you and all the other members of your band. But don't tell them you talked to us."

"Right," Skyler said. He picked up his guitar and headed towards the door. "Thanks, guys." Shawn watched as Skyler's gaze fell on Susie. She glanced up and Skyler gave a small smile and waved to her. "Bye, Susie," he said as he walked out the door. Susie turned her attention back to the magazine as a slight blush crossed her face.

A few seconds after the door closed, Shawn ran over and jumped on the couch next to Susie. "Dude," he said. "He was **totally** hitting on you."

Susie looked up at Shawn. "What are you talking about?"

Shawn tried to push his hair down to his eyebrow, but it didn't really work, seeing as it was short. Shawn shook his head and opened his eyes really wide. "Bye, Susie," he said in a really bad imitation of Skyler. "You're really cute. I think you should be in love with me because I'm so cool. I can play guitar and I know how long 48 hours is."

Susie laughed and shook her head. "Whatever, Shawn. I don't think he likes me. Besides, I don't like him like that. I don't even know him."

"But he's a surfer boy! He's in a band!" said Shawn. "Chicks are supposed to dig that."

"Are you implying that I'm not a girl?"

"You're probably just a late bloomer," said Shawn. "But don't worry. I'm sure you'll turn out to be almost completely normal. I mean, look at Gus! He was a late bloomer, and look where he is today."

Susie looked up at Gus. "Single and a pharmaceutical rep? Yes, that's always been my life's goal."

"Hey, pharmaceuticals can be sexy. Right, Shawn?" asked Gus.

"Whatever you say, buddy." Shawn looked back at Susie. "Suze, I'll love you no matter what. And besides, you've got **me** as your guardian! I'll teach you the ways of me."

"Oh joy," said Susie.

Shawn patted her shoulder and stood up. "Come on Gus. Let's head down to headquarters. It's pretty much a straight shot to there from here. I'm sure blondie's made his way down there by now."

"Need me to go?" asked Susie.

"Nah, you can stay here for now. We'll be back later. Want us to grab you some Chinese food on the way back?"

"Shawn, I'm a vegetarian."

"So? Last I checked, that didn't require being racist against the Chinese."

"There are lots of meats in oriental food."

"So, you want some rice or something?" asked Gus. Susie looked at him. "You know, like a small carton of white rice?"

Susie shrugged and turned back to her magazine. "Sure," she said. "Rice is good."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, do you think you can get some free birth control from your other job?" asked Shawn as they drove to SBPD headquarters.

"What?" asked Gus.

"Yeah. I mean, if Susie's going to go out with Mr. Band Dude--"

"She said she didn't like him, Shawn." said Gus.

"You never know," said Shawn. "She could change her mind."

"I don't think so Shawn."

"Dude, you were able to convince her to let us get her Chinese food. Maybe you could convince her that people in bands are cool and stuff…"

"Shawn, I don't think I could change Susie's mind on something like that."

"Then maybe you could give her the birds and the bees speech…"

"I'm sure she must know about that stuff by now."

"You didn't, buddy. You learned everything from me."

"I did not."

"Gus, you asked me what the difference between a condom and a condo were in the 7th grade."

By this time, the two men had reached their destination. They got out of the little blue car and headed up the walk. Once inside the building, Shawn checked to make sure Skyler wasn't around.

"Hey Shawn!" Buzz said as he walked by.

Shawn looked up at his friend. "Buzz! My main man! What's up?"

"Nothing much here. We just had some scrawny little kid come in here, saying he was in a band and that the drummer was missing--"

"Is Skyler still here?"

"No, he left. Wait, how'd you know his name?"

Shawn looked at his friend. "I'm psychic, remember?"

Buzz smiled. "Oh, yeah!" he said, blushing slightly. "Right, I forgot."

"It's all good, man. See you later."

Shawn and Gus walked away from Buzz and towards Lassiter's desk. He had noticed the Chief standing over there while he was talking to Buzz. He was glad that she was still there. Shawn wanted her to see what he was about to do.

"Chief! So good to see you." he said, holding his hand out.

Chief Karen Vick shook his hand momentarily and turned back to Lassiter. "I want those houses covered soon."

"What houses?" asked Shawn. Then his hand started to shake. "No, wait… I'm getting something."

"Nauseating?" said Carlton Lassiter, who was not happy with the psychic. "Why, yes, you are."

Shawn's hand began to shake more violently. Suddenly, he was doing a very strange air guitar solo. "This is Spinal Tap!" he said, sticking his tongue out in a really bad KISS member imitation. "The hills are alive…. with the sound of……. music!"

"Spencer, what are you doing?" asked Lassie.

"Mr. Spencer, you never cease to amaze me." said the Chief. "We've got a missing drummer from a local band, Baby Fall Off the Stage."

"Excuse me?" said Shawn.

"Baby Fall Off the Stage is the band's name." said Juliet as she walked up, case files in her hand.

"Do you think you can help us, Mr. Spencer?" asked the Chief.

"You hear that, Gus? We're on a case involving a **band**."

Gus tried to smile, but it came off more as a grimace. "Yay?"

Jules handed a copy of the file to Shawn. "Thanks, Jules." Shawn said, smiling at the blonde detective. Then he and Gus made their leave.

"Wait, Spencer!" Lassiter called after them. They turned and saw Lassie following them.

"Yes, Lassie?" asked Shawn.

"How's the girl?"

"Which one? The one who came to visit me last night that I had send the bill to you, or the one I'm the guardian of?"

"Which one do you **think**?" the head detective growled.

"Both are fine, thanks for asking." Shawn said. "And now if you'll excuse us, Gus and I have a little drummer boy to find."

Shawn and Gus left Lassiter standing there, jaw clenched, glaring after them. They headed for their favorite take-out place.

"Hm," Shawn said, on the way back to the office. "Interesting."

"What?" asked Gus. "Something odd about the case?"

"No," Shawn said. "It appears that Suze is originally from Ohio."

Gus looked over at Shawn, who was balancing cartons of food on his lap and reading some papers in his hand. "Is that the survey you had Susie fill out?"

Shawn nodded. "She's got good taste."

"In what?"

"Movies, music, TV, everything. We've got a lot in common."

"I still can't believe you made a questionnaire for her to fill out. Why don't you just talk to her in person?"

"I will. This just gives me an idea on what to talk about with her."

Gus shook his head and pulled up in front of the office. the two men got out of the car and headed for the front door. Shawn was about to open the door when he heard a 'pst' noise. He looked around. He and Gus heard it again, a little louder this time. "Pst!"

"Who's there?" asked Gus.

"Up here!"

Shawn and Gus looked up. They found Susie sitting on the roof of the building.

"Susie! What are you doing?" asked Shawn.

"Skyler's back! He won't go away. I had to sneak out the back way."

"How' you get up there?" asked Gus.

"The ladder," Susie said, pointing to the side of the building, where there was indeed a ladder leaning up against the wall. "Tell Skyler to leave."

Shawn opened the door to the office. "Skyler!" he said. He saw the blonde head peek around the corner. "Skyler, why are you here?"

"How'd you know I was here?" asked Skyler.

"Dude, I'm a psychic. Why do I have to keep explaining that to people? Now get out. We'll call when we know something about Billie, or if we need to talk to you."

"Okay," Skyler said. He handed a slip of paper to Shawn. "When Susie gets back, tell her to call me."

Gus and Shawn watched as Skyler walked down to the beach. Once his little blonde head bobbed out of view, they went back outside. Susie was still on the roof.

"Suze, you can come down now," said Shawn. "Stalker, I mean Skyler's gone."

Susie looked down at Shawn and Gus. "Why don't you two come **up**?"

"Susie, are you crazy?" asked Gus.

"What?" she said. "It's nice up here."

Shawn headed over to the ladder. "Gus, come here and hold some of these cartons."

"No, Shawn. I'm not going up there."

"Whatever, dude. But **I** am. Now come here and hold some of this for me."

Gus sighed and went over to the base of the ladder. Shawn handed him some boxes and began to climb. Susie crawled over and took the other box from Shawn. He held his hand down to Gus, who handed him the other boxes. Once the last box was in Susie's hands, Shawn climbed the rest of the way up. Then he called down to Gus, "Come on, bud! It's nice!"

Gus looked up and shook his head. "No, Shawn. I'm not eating on the roof."

"Well, I hate to tell you, but I've got your food up here. And you can't catch worth crap."

"I can too, Shawn."

"Willing to bet your lunch on it?"

Grumbling and cursing Shawn under his breath, Gus climbed the ladder. Once he got to the roof, Shawn and Susie grabbed his arms and helped him sit on the blanket that Susie had brought up. Shawn handed a white box to Gus, who snatched it from Shawn's hands.

"Whoa," Shawn said. "Way to be grabby."

Gus glared at Shawn and opened his food.

Shawn looked to Susie. "Do you know how to use chopsticks?"

"Forget to put that question on your little survey?" asked Susie, opening the white box in her lap and grabbing some rice with the wooden sticks.

Shawn laughed. "Yeah, I guess I did. But give me some credit. Now you and I can know a little more about each other."

"When only **I** answered questions?"

"Touché," Shawn said. "What do you want to know?

Susie picked up the questionnaire from the case file and handed it to Shawn. "Let's start with these."

"You want me to answer all these?"

Susie glared at Shawn over the top of her glasses.

"Right," Shawn said. "Let's see. Question one- name. Shawn Spencer. Question two- age. Old enough to drink legally and go into the adult friendly section of video stores. Question three--"

"Okay, know what? Let's forget the questionnaire," Susie said, a slight laugh in her voice. "I can tell that it's going to get us nowhere."

"If you say so," said Shawn. He stabbed a piece of chicken with his chopstick. "So, why was Skyler here again?"

"I don't know. He just sort of appeared. I'm lucky to have gotten up here without him noticing and following me."

Shawn handed Susie the paper that Skyler had given him. "Well, he said that when you got back, he'd love a call from you."

Susie went a tad pale, took the paper, and stuffed it in her pocket.

"He's smitten with you, Suze! He wants you to be his little love kitten! He wants you to have his little rock-star babies."

Susie turned slightly red and shook her head. "Shawn…."

Shawn looked at Susie. "Okay, all joking aside, Suze. He really does like you, and…."

"Shawn, I already told you. I don't like him like that."

"Give him a chance. You never know. He could be the best guy you'll ever meet."

"If he's the best guy I'll ever meet, shoot me now." said Susie. "Besides…."

"What?" asked Gus.

Susie shook her head. "I… kind of already like someone else."

"Who?" asked Shawn. "Wait, is it Billie the kid from blondie's band? Os that why you won't look at or talk to Skyler?"

Susie stared at Shawn. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Susie said. "It's just that your stupidity amazes me sometimes."

"Then who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"The lucky guy you like."

"Whoever said it was a guy?"

Shawn and Gus stared at each other and then at Susie, who went calmly about eating her rice.

"Well," Shawn said, his voice cracking slightly. "That, uh…. Wow. I mean…."

Susie snorted. "Shawn, I was kidding. I'm as straight as you are." She looked at him. "Even though to some people that might be a tad questionable of how straight you **are**, I don't think you're gay." And with that, Susie stood up, cardboard box in her hand, and walked over to the edge of the roof.

"Where are you going?" asked Gus.

"To the beach. I told Monica I'd meet her around two."

Susie began her descent down the ladder.

"Susie!" Shawn called. She stopped and looked at him. "So, who do you like?"

Susie shook her head. "It's not important. He doesn't like me the way I like him. And besides," she said, sighing. "It wouldn't work out." And then Susie's head disappeared as she climbed down the ladder. Shawn looked out at the sea, which was visible through the palm tree leaves.

"Dude, why haven't we ever come up here?"

"Really, Shawn? Because we're… well, **I'm** sane." Gus paused. "Hey, where'd the ladder come from anyway?"

Shawn looked over to the ladder. "I don't know. Probably storage."

"You had a ladder in storage? For the office? Why?"

"Dude, how else are you going to get the little twinkle lights up for Christmas?"


	3. Chapter 3

With Susie gone, Shawn and Gus decided to visit the houses of the other members of the band. Gus, still somewhat angry with Shawn for making him go outside of his comfort zone and eat on the roof, kept the car in a stony silence. Shawn, realizing that Gus was giving him the cold shoulder and silent treatment, turned on the radio. It started playing some quiet, boring, soft classical music.

"Dude," Shawn said. "Really? Classical?"

"It's thought provoking, Shawn." said Gus. "It helps me think."

"Whatever," said Shawn, turning the AM/FM dial. There was some static, news, more static, more classical, country, sports scores, and more static.

"Dude, did you cut the radio wires to just get the crap stations?" asked Shawn, who was getting frustrated. He finally found a station that played new and classic rock. Shawn turned up the volume and sat back.

"Do you have to play that so loud?" asked Gus, who was starting to cringe from the blaring vocals of the Rolling Stones coming from his radio.

"It's too quiet, buddy. Gotta break the silence somehow. Besides, loud is the **only **way to listen to the Stones."

Gus sighed, and glanced at the street signs. "Which street am I looking for?"

"That one," said Shawn, pointing to the left fork in the road. Gus turned, and began to look for house numbers. He found Gary's house and pulled into the drive. Gary was Baby Fall Off the Stage's bass guitarist. Shawn and Gus got out of the car and walked up to the front door of the house. Shawn knocked, and stepped back. He looked around. The house and yard looked normal enough. A few patches of grass were taller than the rest, showing that someone was either really rushed, or just didn't care.

Looking back at the door, Shawn wondered what was taking so long. He reached out to ring the doorbell when he heard a voice behind him.

"Won't do you any good." said the voice.

Shawn and Gus turned and found themselves in the presence of a girl, probably a little older than Susie.

"What?" asked Shawn.

"No one's home. They left about two hours ago. Haven't seen 'em since."

"Who are you?" asked Gus.

The girl walked towards them. "I'm Cassie," she said, extending a hand. "Neighbor and back-up singer of Gary's band."

"You're in Baby Fall Off the Stage?" asked Shawn, taking her hand in his for a moment.

"You've heard of us?" Cassie asked.

"Somewhat. I'm Shawn Spencer, head psychic for SBPD. This is Gus. We're working on Billie's latest disappearing act."

Cassie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, figures."

"Can you tell us anything about that?" asked Gus.

"No more than you probably already know. Billie disappears every now and again, and then shows up right before a show. This is just another cycle in process."

"Isn't your next gig coming up in, like, two days?" asked Shawn.

"Please. It is **so** not a gig. It's us playing the same songs over and over at some tween's birthday party."

Shawn looked to Gus. "Skyler made it seem like a big deal."

"He just doesn't want to admit that we're losing popularity **fast**."

"Really?" asked Gus.

"Yeah," Cassie said. "When we first started, we sounded like shit, but people liked us. Now, a year and a half later, we **still** sound like shit and people stay away from us."

"Any ideas why?" asked Shawn.

"Maybe because we play the same five songs every time we perform?" asked Cassie.

"That might do it," Shawn said, shrugging. "Well, thank you very much, Cassie. Gus and I'll try to find your drummer by Saturday night."

"Take your time," said the girl, starting to walk away. "Maybe **then** Sky will let us break up."

Shawn and Gus watched her retreating figure. She walked up a drive a few houses away and went in the house.

"Do you think **she** has anything to do with Billie going missing?" asked Gus.

"What, like hiding him in her house?" asked Shawn, walking towards the car. "No, her only crime is not really caring what happens to the band one way or another."

The two guys got in the car. "So, now where?" asked Gus.

"Back to the office. I see no reason to wait around for Gary. And seeing as we've gotten Cassie's opinion, I think we've gotten all the info we can. I doubt Gary has much different of an opinion."



While Shawn and Gus were talking with Cassie, Susie was catching up with Monica.

"So, you seriously live in the office?" Monica asked her friend.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Susie said. "It's practically an apartment. It's got a kitchen-like area, a bathroom with a shower, a living room--"

"Which turns into your bedroom, thanks to the pull-out couch." said Monica.

Susie nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Susie, you could have a much better life."

"Where, Monica?" Susie asked, looking at her friend. "With my mom? With my dad? Oops, I forgot. They're both in jail right now, for murder."

"There are programs and stuff--"

"I'm not an orphan, Monica"

"Technically--"

"Technically, this conversation's over."

Monica watched as her friend walked away. She ran after her. "Susie, I'm sorry."

Susie stopped and turned towards her friend. When Monica neared, Susie smiled sadly. "It's okay. I know you're just looking out for me, and you want the best for me."

"And it's not so much the fact that you live in an office that gets me. Its how much time you're spending with the psychic."

"Shawn? He's my **guardian, **Monica. Of **course** I'm spending time with him."

"But are your actions as innocent as your words?"

"What?" asked Susie.

"Is there something…. **deeper **going on here, Susie?"

Susie blushed slightly at the thought. "No!" she said. "Monica, how could you say that?"

"Susie, I **know** you. Shawn is just the type of guy you usually fall for. And then, the guy turns out to be a jerk. But it's fine, because you were never really that close to him. But with Shawn being your guardian…."

"Monica, I'm not one of those trampy slut bitches in those romance novels you read. I'm not going to sleep with Shawn. He's my **guardian**."

"And if he weren't?"

Susie looked out at the ocean. "If Shawn **weren't** my guardian, then we wouldn't be talking about this."

"Susie, I can't believe you."

Susie looked back at her friend. "What?"

"You **would** sleep with Shawn if he weren't your guardian!"

Susie looked her friend in the eye. Then she smiled. "So, what's your reason?"

Monica looked puzzled. "Reason for what?"

"For not sleeping with Gus."

"What? I… well… Susie, this is completely--"

"Completely **what**? You and I both know that you dig the psychic assistant."

"This is entirely beside the point!"

"Not at all. But don't worry," Susie said, as she started walking back towards the Psych office. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Where are you going?" asked Monica.

"I've got a phone call to make." said Susie.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Shawn and Gus arrived at the office at the crack of the morning, which was ten a.m. for Shawn. They found Susie sitting on the couch, somewhat bleary-eyed, a mug of something in one hand. She glanced up when they came in.

"Morning, Suze!" Shawn said, hiding the bundle of things in his hands behind his back. "Get dressed. We're going out."

"Out where?" asked Susie.

But Shawn wasn't paying attention. He had made his way to the storage room where Susie was keeping most of her things. He came back out with some clothes and shoes in his hands. "Here," he said, handing them to Susie. "These looked cute. Put them on."

"But these don't--"

"Come on, Suze! We're going to be late!"

Somewhat confused about what was going on, Susie took the clothes and walked to the bathroom to change. While she was gone, Shawn picked up her camera from the table, turned it on, and handed it to Gus. "You know what to do, right buddy?" Shawn asked. Gus nodded. "Oh, wait." Shawn said, taking the camera back. He held the camera up to his face and snapped a quick picture. He handed the camera back to Gus. "There you go."

At that moment, Susie came back into the front room of the office. "Shawn, what the hell is this?"

Shawn and Gus turned around to find Susie standing in the doorway, an unhappy look on her face. She was dressed in jeans, navy blue high top converse, and a striped button-up shirt. A **man's** shirt. "Why did you bring me these?"

"What makes you think **I** brought them?" asked Shawn.

"Shawn, I would never wear a man's shirt. Because I'm a girl. Remember?" she asked, picking up the pink teddy from the window ledge.

"Okay, so maybe I brought the shirt and shoes," Shawn said. "But the pants were always yours."

"So, why'd you bring me a shirt and shoes?"

"So we could take our family picture!" Shawn said, as he ran over to Susie.

"Family picture?" asked Susie, as Gus snapped the picture. "Is that my camera?" asked Susie, as she broke away from Shawn.

Gus handed her the camera. "It was all his idea," he said.

"But you went along with it. Guilty by association."

"Have you ever thought of being a lawyer?" asked Gus.

"Lawyers lie more than dogs," said Susie, as she went to the review of her camera. "Oh my God."

"What?" asked Shawn. "Were my eyes closed?"

Susie looked up at Shawn, then down at his feet, then back up at his face. "What?" asked Shawn.

"What's the deal?" asked Susie. For Shawn was **also** dressed in a striped button-up shirt, jeans, and navy blue high top converse. "Why are we wearing the same clothes?"

"So we can look like twins!" said Shawn. "Now let me see the picture." He took the camera from Susie. "Aw, how cute. Look, Gus," Shawn said, as he turned the camera so Gus could see the screen.

"I'm going to change." said Susie, walking towards the storage room to get some other clothes.

"No you aren't," said Shawn, stepping after her and throwing an arm around her shoulders, turning her around.

"What makes you so certain?" asked Susie. "Because you're 'psychic' or because you're a dumb-ass?"

"Watch the language."

"Oh, _pardon ma francaise_."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to change."

"No, you're coming with me and Gus."

"Where?"

"Police station."

"Why?"

"So we can have a family outing!" said Shawn, steering Susie past Gus and out the door.



The car ride to SBPD headquarters was not a quiet one this time. It seemed that Shawn and Susie could find any and everything to bicker about. It was a friendly bicker, but a noisy one. And the fact that Shawn kept changing the subject didn't throw Susie off for a minute.

Once at the station, Shawn and Susie quieted down some. As the three walked up the step, they ran into Shawn's dad, Henry Spencer.

"Dad," said Shawn. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just discussing some things with some members of the force."

"Would those members of the force be storm troopers, or the good guys."

"Shawn, what are you talking about?"

"Henry, I am your son," Shawn said in a very bad Darth Vader voice-over.

"Please tell me you'll calm down by the time you come by for dinner."

"What are you talking about?" asked Shawn.

"Shawn, we arranged dinner for tonight a week ago."

"Right, dinner. Um…"

"Be there at six-thirty."

"Okay. Six-thirty. Got it."

Henry nodded, as in a passing gesture. He was about to walk away when he saw her. "Susie?" he asked.

Susie raised her hand in greeting. "Hi, Mr. Spencer."

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Ask your son."

"Shawn, why do you have Susie looking like your twin?"  
"Does it show?" asked Shawn. "Can you **really** tell we're not related at all, but we're trying?"

Henry grabbed Shawn's arm and pulled him aside in one smooth motion. "Shawn, what are you doing to her?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to have a family picture. Is that a crime? Because that would explain why **we** never did that."

"Shawn, I never took a family picture like that because your mother didn't want one."

Shawn looked at his father. "Well…. I guess I'll see you around six-thirty." he said, walking back towards Susie and Gus. When he turned back, Henry was walking towards his truck.

"What was that about?" asked Gus.

"Nothing. My dad is just paranoid or something." said Shawn. "Come on. We'd better get the information that we have to Lassie and the others."

The group walked in the police station. Inside was the usual bustle. They made their way towards Carlton Lassiter's desk.

"Shawn!" called Juliet, as she ran up towards them. "What's up?"

"Jules! I've had a psychic break-through on the case. I've come to share it with you, Lassie, and the Chief."

Just then, Juliet gasped. "Susie, you look **adorable**! You look like you could be Shawn's little sister."

"Wonderful," said Susie, a strained smile on her face.

"Why, yes, it** is** wonderful," Shawn said, throwing his arm around Susie's shoulder again.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Detective Lassiter as he walked up towards the group. He looked at Shawn and Susie. "Is it twin day, Spencer?"

"Don't they look adorable?" asked Juliet.

"Actually, it's kinda creepy." said the head detective. "What are you doing here anyway, Spencer?"

"Well, me and Gus have some information for the Chief. She in?"

"Yes," said Juliet. "Come on."

"Susie, stay here with Lassie." Shawn said as he and Gus followed Juliet to the Chief's office. Both Susie and Lassiter had a look of confusion and dislike on their faces as they watched them walk away.

"First, Lassiter's going to kick your ass. Then Susie's going to kick your ass," said Gus.

"Hush," said Shawn.



A few minutes later, Shawn and Gus left the Chief's office. She'd been glad to get the information from Cassie through psychic powers, thanks to Shawn. The two men walked towards Lassiter's desk, when Shawn stopped short.

"What?" asked Gus.

"Dude, I think it's Lassie."

"What are you talking about?"

"The guy Susie likes. I think it's Lassie." The pair of friends looked over to where Lassiter's desk was. Susie was sitting in a chair across form the desk, a look of boredom on her face. Lassiter was seated at the desk, glancing every now and then from his computer to the girl across form him.

"You mean to say that you think the man over there, Carlton Lassiter, is the guy that Susie's head-over-heels about?" asked Gus.

"No, I mean the Carlton who spells him name with two 'K's."

"I don't think so," said Gus.

"Can't you see how hard Susie is working on restraining her self from leaping across the desk and planting a juicy one on Lassie?"

Gus looked at Susie, who's attention had turned to the outside world, watching a squirrel dart about in the grass.

"Shawn, you're losing it."

"I lost it long ago, Gus. Before you."

"Shawn, that's **not** what I'm talking--"

"I know. But still. I speak the truth."

With that, Shawn made his way towards Susie and Lassiter. "I know you two are involved in a deep conversation," he said. "But we really must be going."

"What, so soon?" asked Lassiter, detest for the psychic dripping from his voice.

"Yes, well, you can come over any time to finish your conversation. You know where the office is."

Susie, Shawn, and Gus began the walk towards the entrance of the building. "Spencer!" called Lassiter. Shawn turned around. The head detective beckoned him over.

"You guys go ahead," Shawn said. "I'll meet you at the car."

Shawn walked over to Lassiter's desk as Gus and Susie went in the opposite direction. "What's up, Lassie-face?"

Before Shawn knew what was going on, Lassiter was on the other side of the desk, a handful of Shawn's shirt in his fist. "Don't** ever** make me be that brat's babysitter again." he growled.

"Whoa, calm down. I take offence to that." Shawn said. "She's my kid."

"No, she is **not **your kid, Spencer. You are merely her guardian by some weird chance of fate since her **parents** are in jail."

"You think I don't know that?"

Lassiter let go of Shawn's shirt and shoved him slightly. "Don't go forcing yourself or your life on her," he said, sitting back down at the computer.

"Learn that from the separation?" asked Shawn. Lassiter's face was turning a lovely shade of red. "So, is that a 'no' on getting Susie to change her last name to Spencer?"

"Spencer, be aware that my gun **does** have bullets in it right now."

"What, **these** bullets?" asked Shawn, holding up three bullets.

"Spencer, what the--"

"I had Susie get them out of your gun," Shawn placed the bullets on the head detective's desk and walked away. Susie and Gus would probably begin to wonder if he stayed here any longer.

Behind him, a bewildered Lassiter was checking his empty gun.


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn and Gus dropped Susie back at the office so they could go run around town and get some stuff. You know, do some **guy** things. However, they ended up losing track of time. It was 6:25 when Shawn checked Gus' watch.

"Shit," he said. "We've got five minutes to get across town to my dad's house."

"Should we drive by and get Susie?" asked Gus as they got in the car.

"I don't know," said Shawn. "Hang on." He got his phone out and called Susie. After a few seconds of 'This is the New Shit', Susie answered.

"Hello?" she said, sounding somewhat breathless.

"Hey, do you want to come to that dinner at my dad's house?" asked Shawn.

"Um, no thanks. Maybe next time."

"You sure?"

"You're already running kinda late, Shawn," said Susie.

"Yeah, well, it just wouldn't be a dinner at my dad's without him criticizing me about always being late among other things…"

"Not, it's cool. I'm just gonna, you know, do some stuff."

"So long as you aren't doing some**one**." Said Shawn, which received a very strange look from Gus. "Did you ever call Skyler?"

"Um, yeah." There was a noise in the background, like someone dropping something with lots of little things in it.

"What was that?" asked Shawn.

"Nothing." said Susie.

"So, what'd Skyler want?"

"Um, nothing really. Just to confess his undying love for me. You know. Normal stuff."

"Are you okay, Suze? You sound kinda... weird. Like you're out of breath or something--"

"No, I'm fine. Totally fine."

"Alright, well, me and Gus will be eating at my dad's house if you need something. Please don't hesitate to call."

"Right," said Susie.

"Oh, one more thing. The guy you like- is it Lassiter?"

"Shawn, don't be a jackass."

"Susie--"

"Biblical term."

"Still."

"My bad. But no. It's not detective Lassiter."

"You know he has at least one pair of his own handcuffs," Shawn said, which gave him a slap from Gus. "Dude, eyes on the road."

"Don't be a jackass, Shawn." said Gus.

"What is it with people and that word all of a sudden?"

"Lassiter's cuffs don't have pink leopard fur. That's a **must **for me." said Susie.

"You never know with an Irish man," said Shawn. "They may have tiny men in green hats on the cereal box, but in their pants--"

"Okay, well, I'm going to have to stop this conversation before it crosses the line," said Susie.

"You mean it hasn't already?" asked Shawn. "Well, if you insist. Goodnight, Suze."

"Night," Susie said as she hung up.

"Well, that was an interesting conversation from **this** side," said Gus. "I can only imagine what went on on Susie's side."

"Your mom," said Shawn.

"Don't bring my mother into this, Shawn."

"Dude, why can't you be more black?"

"What are you talking about? My skin is more than just tan."

"Gus, if I had said 'your mom' to any **other** black person, they'd be like 'Don't you **dare **bring my momma into this, white boy. She makes the best fried chicken in all the world and you ain't gonna muss her name up.'"

"Well, **that** wasn't stereotypical at all," said Gus.

"Yeah, well, it's the world we live in, my friend."

While Shawn was showing off his 'black side' to Gus, Susie was rushing around the Psych office, putting on make-up and fixing her hair.



"I'm really glad you decided to come with me, Susie," said Skyler as he held the car door open for her. Susie smiled slightly and slid out of the car.

"And you look **amazing**," said Skyler. "I mean, you always look great, but tonight…."

Susie stiffened slightly as Skyler placed a hand on her arm, but resisted the urge to back away. She looked around. She certainly didn't stand out with her neon yellow fishnet tights, black mini skirt, mid-calf length combat boots, and a practically skin-tight white scoop neck tee.

And her make-up was skimpy compared to some of the people she saw. Susie wasn't sure how one did her make-up for a pre-gig party, so she decided to go for the vamp-tramp look. She'd painted her eyelids a bright blue, with a thick black circle of eyeliner. Her mascara was really thick, lengthening her eyelashes. A light coat of ruby lipstick and facial glitter topped it off.

Apparently, pre-gig parties attracted a lot of strange characters with even stranger looks. As Skyler led Susie through the house, Susie began to wonder if she was in a carnival or a nut house.

"Skyler!"

A group of girl wearing practically nothing came up. They all started talking to Skyler. Susie felt invisible and surrounded. Somehow, bottles of beer ended up in her and Skyler's hands.

"Thanks for the drink, ladies. We've got to go."

As the girls began to whine, Skyler slipped his free hand into Susie's and began to pull her through the house. They found one of the least crowded couches and sat down. Next to them, a couple was busy playing tonsil hockey.

Skyler popped the cap off his beer and took a swig. "So," he said to Susie. "How do you fancy the life of a rock star?"

"It's….. indescribable." said Susie, pulling her legs closer to her as the couple fell from the couch and onto the floor, never stopping or slowing their game.

"Yeah," said Skyler, taking another drink. "And to think it might be over by tomorrow."

"What are you talking about? Shawn'll be able to find your drummer in time."

Skyler sighed. "It's not just that. Baby Fall Off the Stage is losing popularity. No one cares about us anymore. We play the same five songs over and over and sound like shit." Skyler downed the rest of his beer. "And with Billie disappearing all the time….."

"If your band is so screwed up, you only have a few options to make it better."

"Like what?"

"Get a new drummer. Write new songs. Practice more. Or just break up."

"Susie, what are you--"

"Skyler, if it sucks this much, you've got to do something. And breaking up is probably the easiest."

"But, Susie, I **really** like you."

Susie stared at the drunk next to her. "Not with me, you idiot. Break up the **band**. Besides, we **aren't** on a **date**."

Skyler was quiet for a minute. Then he slurred "Are you saying Baby Fall Off the Stage should just quit?"

"Yes. This is stupid. Just break up and let everyone go their separate ways."

"How can you say that? We sound **great**. People **love** us. You're just jealous!" Skyler stood up and wobbled away at a surprising speed, for a drunk.

"Jesus," Susie said. "He has **got** to get a higher alcohol tolerance lever." She got up and stepped over the people passed out and lying on the floor. She looked around for Skyler. She finally found him upstairs, in a surprisingly empty bedroom.

He looked up when she came in. "Susie! So glad you're here!" He stood up, but fell back down on the bed.

Susie walked towards him. "Skyler, come on."

He looked up at her. "When'd you get here?"

Susie bent down to look at Skyler. His pupils seemed to be an irregular size. "Skyler, did you take anything before you came here tonight?"

"Wow," Skyler said. "You've got great boobs."

Susie smacked Skyler. "Sky! Get a grip."

Without warning, Skyler grabber her and kissed her. He tasted like alcohol.

'Groady,' thought Susie. She pulled away. "Come on, Skyler. We're going home."

"No," Skyler said, pulling Susie back down so she was on her back. "I've got to have you."

"What?" asked Susie.

But Skyler wasn't paying attention. He somehow managed to pull himself so he was on top of Susie, kissing her and pulling at her clothes.

"Skyler, get off. This isn't funny anymore." Susie pushed him, but he was strong. He stayed right where he was. He could feel her muscles tense up and her breathing change.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Your psychic fuck buddy not here to save you?"

Susie stopped struggling for a minute. Did he know how she felt about Shawn? "Skyler, he's not my--"

"If he hasn't banged you by now, then he's either gay or retarded."

"Skyler, I swear to God--"

But whatever Susie was about to swear about was lost, as Skyler pressed his lips to hers, keeping the words in her throat. But they had the company of his tongue. Skyler's hand was now in Susie's shirt, and Susie could feel the bulge in Skyler's pants growing.

Susie's mind began to race. She had to do something. The alcohol seemed to make Skyler stronger, which scared Susie. What would happen if she couldn't get him away?

"Skyler," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. She tried as hard as she could to keep the fear out of her voice. It had to be strong and confident for this to work. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Skyler's face was blank. But then he said "Oh, yeah. **That**." He kissed her on the forehead, leaned over to the bedside table and began to dig around in the drawer.

With him distracted, Susie made her move. She pushed Skyler off of her. He made a wonderful thunk upon the carpeted floor. He lay there on the floor, looking dazed, when Susie stepped down hard with the heel of her boot in that one precious area to guys.

While Skyler was rolling around in the fetal position, Susie ran. She ran out of the room, out of the house, and around to the next street. She slowed to catch her breath and find out where she was. But she realized that she had no idea where she was. Susie started freaking. What to do, what to do?


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Shawn and Gus were finishing up dinner with Henry. Shawn wished his dad would just shut up so he could go home. Looking up, he realized that Gus and his father were both looking at him. The room was strangely quiet.

"What?" asked Shawn.

"Where's Susie?" asked Henry.

"She's at the office. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I hadn't seen her in a while."

"You saw her today, Dad. At the station. Remember? The whole twin issue that pissed you off so much?"

"Shawn, I--"

"Getting senile in your old age?"

"Has she adjusted to living there?" asked Henry, getting up to put some dishes in the kitchen.

"Um, yes?" said Shawn. "What's with the twenty questions?"

"No reason, Shawn." said Henry. "Why? Is there something you're trying to hide?"

Shawn looked at his father. "No, but there's something **you're** trying to hide," he said. "And I know what it is."

"I'm not hiding anything Shawn."

"You're attracted to her," said Shawn. "You feel like you finally have a grandchild."

"Shawn--"

"You want to spoil her to death. You **like** feeling like an old coot."

"Shawn, I just want to make sure she's okay. She's been through a lot."

"Of course she's okay, Dad. I'm her guardian."

"And that's what scares me."

"Nice, Dad. Real nice." Shawn stood. "Well, we should probably go," he said to Gus, who stood up. "Later Dad," said Shawn, as he made his way to the front door.

Shawn and Gus walked into the cool outside breeze. The moon shone above the ocean. It was a wonderful California night.

"Your bike's still at the office, right?" asked Gus.

"Yeah," said Shawn. "I didn't want to piss my dad off anymore that I already do. He hates that thing."

"Shawn, that is **not** the reason. You just didn't have time to go get it."

Whichever was the real reason, Gus dropped Shawn off at the office and drove off to his apartment. Shawn walked to his bike. Looking up at the office, he wondered what Susie was doing. He decided to go inside and check on her.

He opened the door and walked into the front room where a small table lamp was turned on.

"Susie?" Shawn called. "Where are you?



Susie took her cell phone out of the pocket on her skirt. She dialed and prayed. 'Please pick up,' she thought.

"Hello?" Monica said, answering after the fourth ring.

"Monica, thank God." Susie said.

"Susie? What's up?"

"Is your brother home?"

"Who, Mike? Yeah, why?"

"Do you think he could…. come pick me up?" Susie asked, shivering against the cold.

"From the office?"

"No….."

"Then where….? Susie, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I… I just need to get back to the office," said Susie, close to tears.

"Where are you?" Monica asked, knowing that her friend was in trouble.

"Corner of Town and Code street," said Susie, looking up at the street signs and wiping her eyes.

"We'll be right there," Monica said as she hung up. She turned to the stairway. "Mike!" she called. "Get your ass down here!"



Shawn wandered around the office, but didn't find Susie anywhere. He called Susie's phone.

"Hello. You've reached the voicemail box of--"

"Dammit," Shawn said. He dialed Gus next.

"Hello?"

"I can't find Susie."

"Where'd you leave her last?"

"Dude, I'm serious. She's not here."

"Is she on the roof?"

"No."

"Did you call her?"

"Yes! She didn't answer."

"Maybe you should call your dad."

"And say what? 'Hey, Dad, guess what? I lost Susie. By the way, that was wonderful chicken you made.' No, I can't call him." Shawn began to think. He had to keep his cool.

"Then call Lassiter," said Gus.

"So he can attempt to kick my ass and rub it in that I'm not parenting material? No thanks."

"Well, I don't know, Shawn."

Shawn glanced down and saw something round on the floor, underneath the table. He bent down and picked it up. It was a tube of lipstick. "Hm," he said.

"What?" asked Gus.

"I just found a tube of lipstick lying on the floor."

"So?"

"Well, it's not mine. So, unless it's yours, it's Susie's."

"So what does that tell us?"

"That she probably went out somewhere. No need to worry."

"You still don't know if she's okay."

"Gus, I'm sure she'd call if she needed something."

"Shawn, she could have been kidnapped, or raped, or killed--"

"Dude! Lay off the T.V. Stuff like that doesn't happen in Santa Barbara."

"Shawn, do you realize how stupid that sounds? You work with the police on murders and disappearances all the time. Of **course** it happens in Santa Barbara!"

"Trust me on this, Gus. I don't think anything's wrong."

"Go to the police. Tell them what happened."

"I think I'll stay here for a few minutes. If she doesn't show up, I'll come get you and we can go look for her."

"What? Shawn, no--"

"'Night Gus," Shawn said as he hung up. He looked around the room. 'Suze, where'd you go?' he thought.



Mike and Monica pulled up at the corner, right where Susie said she was. Susie opened the car door and got in.

"Susie, what happened to you? Why are you out here?"

"Long story. How fast do you think you can get me back to the office?"

"A few minutes," said Mike, putting the car in gear and speeding off. "Granted we don't meet any coppers."

Susie smiled slightly and brushed a piece of stray hair out of her face.

"So?" asked Monica. "Spill. You call me in the middle of the night--"

"Middle of the night? It's 8:15."

"Still. You owe me. We came and got your ass out of there."

"It's not like you would've left me."

"You still owe me."

Susie sighed and rubbed her neck. "I was at a party."

"And you didn't invite me? How rude?"

"I was with someone."

"Shawn?" asked Monica smugly.

Susie shook her head. "Skyler."

"And he is?"

"Jackass from Baby Fall Off the Stage."

"What the hell is that?"

"Local band that's going down the drain."

"Well, that explains your outfit and make-up," said Monica. "You look like a tramp."

"A sexy tramp?"

"But of course."

The car skidded to a stop. "Here we are." said Mike.

Susie looked out the window and saw a shadow move inside. "Thanks for the ride," she said, getting out and closing the door quietly. The car went off into the night. Susie walked quietly up the pathway. She looked around and found a rather large stick. She picked it up and quietly opened the door.



'Okay,' Shawn thought. 'Enough waiting. I've got to find her.' He snapped off the lamp and walked towards the door.

**CRACK.**

"Ah!" Shawn exclaimed, falling down in pain. something had connected with his right knee. **Hard**.

"Shawn?"

The office lit up. Shawn looked up to see Susie, standing by the light-switch, a stick in hand. At least, he **thought** it was Susie. She was dressed very strangely. And pain could make you hallucinate.

"Shawn?" she asked again, dropping to her knees next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Except for the throbbing pain in my leg, yes." he said, sitting up. "Jeez, you have quite an arm on you. play softball as a kid?"

"No. Oh my God. Shawn, I'm **so** sorry."

"It's all good," said Shawn, attempting to stand up. "Oh, shit. That's painful."

"Just stay there," Susie said, getting up and stepping over him. She went into the kitchen and got some ice. She wrapped it in a cloth and walked back over to Shawn.

"Here," she said, bending down and placing the ice on Shawn's knee.

"Thanks," Shawn said. "What'd you hit me for, anyway?"

"I didn't know who you were."

"Well, I guess I should be thankful that it was just my knee and not my head."

Susie smiled. "I really am sorry, Shawn."

"It's cool," said Shawn.

"But, um, what are you doing here anyway?" asked Susie.

"What were you doing when you **weren't** here?" asked Shawn. "And what's up with your outfit?"

"I was… with Skyler."

"What?"

Susie sighed. "He wanted me to go to this 'pre-gig' party with him."

"Did you have fun?"

"No. But I did learn that he has a low alcohol tolerance, he's an even bigger jackass than I originally thought, he's most likely bi-polar or has multiple personalities or something, and the band is barely hanging together."

"Well, sounds like you had a busy night."

Susie looked down in her lap. Busy didn't even **begin** to describe the night she'd had. "Um…"

Shawn looked at her. Had he said something wrong? "Suze? You okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "Of course."

"Susie," Shawn said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She twitched and tensed slightly. "Susie, look at me." Shawn slowly moved his hand to her chin and gently tilted it, so she was facing him. Her eyes looked red. "Susie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Susie said. "I'm fine."

"Then why were you crying earlier?"

"Are my eyes that red?" asked Susie.

"No," said Shawn. "But there's a black smudge of eyeliner and mascara on your fingertip."

Susie looked down. "Hm," she said. "And here I thought you were being psychic."

Shawn smiled and pulled her into a hug. "God, I love you." he whispered.

Susie's eyes began to fill with tears again. "I'm sorry I left without telling you."

Shawn pulled back. "It's okay. I was worried as hell right before I got hit."

"And I'm sorry about that…."

"Next time you go out, please tell me, okay? I don't want to go through the whole 'stick-to-the-knee' thing again."

"I said I was sorry!"

Shawn laughed. "I know. And now," he said, handing the ice to Susie. "I should probably get going."

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Susie as she helped him up.

"Yeah," he said, grimacing. "It's a short ride home." Shawn limped to the door, maybe a little too exaggeratedly.

"Shawn," Susie said. He turned.

"Yeah?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe for support.

"Why…. why didn't you get pissed when I was gone?"

"Because I used to do the same thing when I was your age. I figured you were okay."

"I could have been kidnapped or--"

"Or murdered or raped. Yeah, I know. Gus said the same thing." Shawn noticed Susie twitch slightly. "Suze, I'm psychic. I knew you were okay." Shawn opened the door and stepped outside. "'Night Suze."

"'Night Shawn." Susie said, closing the door. Walking into the main room, she saw her lipstick on the table. She picked it up and smiled slightly to herself.

Outside, Shawn took a deep breath. 'That was a lucky break,' he thought. Because he knew that he was just thinking wistfully earlier. He knew there was no way he could have known she wasn't going to come back in one piece, or at all. And that thought scared the hell out of him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, when Shawn and Gus arrived at the office around nine, Susie was sitting on the couch, awake and alert. She was dressed in a baggy hoodie and jeans. She had no make-up on, and her hair was pulled back in a plain tail. This was quite a difference from last night's outfit. As soon as the two men came into her view, Susie jumped up.

"Shawn," she said. "I've… been thinking. Can we drop Skyler's case?"

"Drop the case?" asked Shawn. "Why?"

"If the band's losing popularity, they probably won't have much money. And since you're not a non-profit kinda guy…."

"As right as you are, the Chief will pay us on this one with money from the state since we're working along side them." Shawn said walking through to the kitchen to get some coffee that Susie made for him.

"Then let **them** handle the case!"

Shawn turned and looked at Susie. She looked small and a little scared, standing there in the middle of the office.

"Susie," he said, pouring the dark brown liquid into a mug. "Why are you against this case all of a sudden?"

"No reason, I just--"

"Are you sick?" asked Shawn, coming and placing a hand on Susie's forehead. "Gus, come feel her forehead."

"Shawn, I'm not sick," Susie said. "I just don't like the case."

"Don't worry, Suze," Shawn said, taking a sip of coffee. "Everything's going to be fine."

Shawn's cell phone went off in his pocket. He got it out and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Shawn, we need you down here," said Juliet. "We've got something big."

"Where are you?"

"About one and a half miles from the ramp to the highway," Juliet said. Shawn could hear police sirens in the background. "And bring Susie."

"Susie?" Shawn asked. "Why?"

"Lassiter and the Chief want her here."

"Um, okay," said Shawn. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Who was that?" asked Gus as Shawn hung up.

"That was Jules," Shawn said, making his way for the door. "We've got to go."

"Why do they want me?" asked Susie.

"I don't know," Shawn said. "But there's one way to find out."



Minutes later, the little blue car pulled up to the yellow police caution tape barricades. Ducking under, Shawn, Susie and Gus looked around for Jules, Lassiter and the Chief.

Juliet saw them and ran up. "Thank God you're here." she said.

"Jules, what's going on?" asked Shawn.

Before she could answer, a red sports car with a rather large dent in the hood pulled up. Out of the car came Skyler. As he ducked under the police tape, Susie took a step closer to Shawn, so she was half-hidden by him.

"What's going on?" asked Skyler.

"What happened to your car?" asked Gus.

Skyler looked back. "Oh, I uh, hit a deer last night."

"Hm," said Shawn. "You must have hit one of the rare pole-shaped deer."

"O'Hara!" called Lassiter. "What's taking so long?!"

"This way," Juliet said, leading the four to where Lassie and the Chief stood. "We were called here by a passer-by about an hour ago,"

The group stopped in front of a car that was even more banged up than Skyler's in front of the tree line. It was black, with a crumpled hood and deployed air bags. Inside, Shawn could see a body of a male. A young male.

"This is one **bad** car wreck," said Gus.

"It wasn't a wreck," said Shawn, who had noticed there were no skid marks on the road, which wrecks usually have a plethora of.

"It was a suicide." said Juliet.

"So, why are we here?" asked Skyler.

"Because we found his license. It turns out that this is Billie Crenshaw."

This put a new light on things. "Aw, man," Skyler said. "Are you serious?"

"So, why'd you have us bring Susie?" asked Shawn.

"Because we found Billie's suicide note," said Lassiter, holding up an evidence bag with a piece of paper in it.

"So?" asked Shawn. "What, you want to show her what one looks like or something?"

Lassiter cleared his throat and began to read. "To the World- I'm sorry. My life sucks and I can't take it anymore. I've been told I might as well be dead. So, I'm doing just that. I'm going to be dead. I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry Dad--"

"Wow," said Shawn. "This is good stuff. I can really feel the emotion. It's not going for a Pulitzer or anything, but--"

Lassiter glanced up and cut Shawn off short. "And to the members of Baby Fall Off the Stage, I'm especially sorry. But Skyler, your little friend Susie was right. Our band **is** screwed up. And maybe you **should** get a new drummer. Or just break up. Whatever the case, I've made it easier on you. You now have one less person to deal with. The fate of the band is up to you. just do one thing for me- tell her she was right. Tell Susie she was right. –Billie."

The group stood, speechless. Susie had gone pale and her eyes were wide open, staring at the ground. Each time Lassiter read her name, she dug her nails into her palm.

"This doesn't make sense," said Shawn. "How did Susie's name get into a suicide letter from a kid she's never even met?"

"You sick son of a bitch," whispered Susie.

"Excuse me?" asked Shawn, looking at her. But she didn't look back at him. She looked behind her. Then she took off at a sprint.

"Jesus, she's leaving **another** crime scene." said Lassiter. "Spencer, keep her on a leash or something."

Shawn looked behind him. what he saw was very strange. Susie was chasing after Skyler, who had somehow slipped away while Lassiter was reading the note. Shawn and Gus took after her, and Lassie, Jules and the Chief took after them.

Susie caught up with Skyler just as he reached the tape. Susie jumped and knocked Skyler down. He rolled over and she pinned him.

"Susie," he said. "If I'd known you liked to be on top, I'd have done that last night."

Susie punched him in the throat, not hard enough to do any permanent damage, but hard enough to leave him choking. "You bastard," she said as the adults approached. "You used us. You **knew** where Billie was the whole time."

"Suze," Shawn said, approaching her.

"Is this true?" asked the Chief.

Skyler, still coughing, shook his head.

"Of course it is!" said Susie, getting off Skyler, but leaving her foot on his wrist so he couldn't get up without doing damage to himself. "He knew where Billie was. he told him what I said last night. That's how my name was in the note."

"But why?" asked Juliet.

"Because they needed the press," said Shawn. "The band was losing fans at a fast pace. He had to figure something out to get the, in everyone's minds. So he hid Billie somewhere and convinced the rest of the band that he had just 'disappeared' again. And then he went out to find a detective that got lots of press coverage." Shawn looked at Lassiter. "That would be me."

"Spencer--"

"So he came up with the idea that the detective could magically find the missing drummer right before a gig. It'd be in the paper, and people would come to the show, to see the newly found drummer."

"So, how'd Susie's name get in Billie's note? Twice?" asked the Chief.

"He must have blabbed to Billie about her. I don't know **why**, but--"

"It's because he was drunk," said Susie. "That's why Skyler's car is banged up. He was driving drunk."

"I was **not**," said Skyler, his voice cracking.

"Shut up," said Susie. "Detective Lassiter, please take him away."

"For what?" asked Lassiter. "It was a suicide."

"How can you be sure until you run the handwriting of the note? Skyler could have **easily** done this."

"I don't think so," Lassiter said. "I've seen this before. It's a suicide."

"But what about that chain of 'suicides' that actually turned out to be murders?" asked Gus.

Lassiter grumbled. "Still," he said. "We can't hold him until we have evidence. Forensics is still combing the car. Skyler's innocent until proven guilty."

"What about lying to an officer of the law?" asked Susie. "He **told** you he didn't know where Billie was…."

"We can't give him much time for that--"

"Lassie, it ended in a guy's death!" said Shawn. "At least take him away in cuffs for questioning."

"Fine," said the head detective, agreeing under the pressure from the looks that he was receiving from Jules and the Chief. He walked over to Susie and Skyler. Susie stepped away and Lassiter put his cuffs on Skyler.

"Damn, bitch," said Skyler as Lassie pulled him off the ground. "You weigh a ton. If last night had gone the way it **should** have, you'd be a few pounds lighter."

'Really?' thought Susie. 'That's the best you can come up with?' "Detective Lassiter, when you get to the station, you might want to test our little rock-star for drugs."

Skyler's eyes grew wide as Lassiter dragged him away to a squad car. Juliet followed after him.

"That was weird," Shawn said. He turned to Susie. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing," said Susie, who walked under the police tape and towards the car. Shawn and Gus followed.

"So, can I assume that what Sky said was a slightly more polite version of the famous quote from 'Showgirls'?" asked Shawn, getting in the car.

"You know what happens when you assume," said Susie.

"Yeah," said Shawn as Gus started the car. "Suze, I'm really sorry you had to see all of this at your young, vulnerable age."

"Like I haven't seen it a million times before on T.V."

"Still. It's always more devastating in person," said Gus.

Susie looked out the window. "Yeah," she said. "I guess you're right."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Shawn and Susie went to Henry's house for dinner. Henry was happy to see Susie wasn't dressed as Shawn's twin anymore. That was just creepy. But even if she was dressed as his twin, Henry would have been glad to see her again.

"Truth is," he said. "I miss having a house guest."

"Truth is," Shawn whispered to her when his dad left the room. "He likes feeling like a grandpa."

"Like you don't enjoy the feeling of being a father yourself." said Susie.

"Lassie'd blow a blood vessel if he heard you say that." said Shawn. At that moment, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Spencer, glad I caught you."

"Lassie! Speak of the devil."

"Tell Susie that her tip paid off. We found traces of a new street drug in Skyler's system. The drug was first made in L.A. but it's now in our circuit."

"Wonderful. Just what this town needs. More pot heads."

"And the kid cracked. The minute we got him in the interrogation room, he started talking. He admitted to everything, even stuff we never mentioned."

"That's amazing, Lassie. Really."

"Do you think Susie would like to work down here with O'Hara and myself? Turns out she's a big help, even if she **is** living with you."

"Sorry, buddy. She works for me." Shawn said as he hung up.

"Do I want to know?" asked Susie.

"Carly wanted to offer you a job."

"No thanks."

"I wouldn't let you leave anyway."

"Why not Shawn?" asked Henry, re-entering the room. "Being a cop's a good job. A **respectable** job."

"And where's the fun in that?" asked Shawn. "Come over here."

"Why?" asked Henry.

"Just do it." Henry sighed, and walked over to where his son was standing. "Stand right here," Shawn said, pointing to the floor next to him.

"Why?"

"Dad, this isn't the interrogation room. Stop asking questions."

"A good cop never stops asking questions, Shawn."

"So, why do you continue asking questions?" asked Shawn. Henry was getting annoyed with his son. But what's new? Shawn was always pushing his father's buttons.

"Just stay right here," said Shawn, as he went into the other room. Susie walked over to where Shawn had been standing, next to Henry.

"What's going on?" Henry asked her.

Susie smiled. "You'll see," she said as Shawn came back into the room. In his hands were a tripod and Susie's camera. He set everything up in front of the couch, and looked through the eyehole of the camera. He could see both his father and Susie.

"Shawn, what the hell are you doing?" asked Henry.

"You said you never took a family picture because Mom didn't want one." said Shawn. "So why not have one now?"

"Shawn….."

"Here we go!" said Shawn. He pushed a button and the camera flashed. "Oops," he said. "Forgot the timer." He pushed another button and a small red light began to blink on the front of the camera. Shawn ran over behind Susie. "Smile!" he said, as the camera snapped the picture.



A few days later, a small package arrived on Henry's porch. He brought it into his living room, and slit the tape open with a pair of scissors.

Inside the box were three pictures in frames. The first was the picture Gus had taken in the office, where Shawn and Susie were wearing the same thing. The next picture was the one Shawn had accidentally taken of Susie and Henry. Neither was really ready for the picture; they had surprised looks on their faces.

The last picture was the picture off all three of them. Shawn had his arm draped over Susie's shoulders and was putting rabbit ears behind Henry's head with his other hand.

Henry smiled to himself. 'That's my son,' he thought as he cleared off a spot on the mantle for all three frames. Once the pictures were up, he stepped back to admire them.

Across town, the same three pictures were hanging on a wall in the Psych office, being admired by Shawn and Susie. What a family.


End file.
